La Push Baby
by mark my words
Summary: Bella is finally coming home to La Push to visit with her family, who all could not be happier. However, when the supernatural is involved nothing is as what it seems. With vampires, werewolves, and imprinting what will Bella do? Charlie & Sue are married
1. The Return

**La Push Baby**

**By: Mark my Words**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers. My characters may be a little out of character.**

**Summary: Charlie and Sue are married. Bella is finally coming home to La Push to visit with her family, who all could not be happier! However, when the supernatural is involved nothing is as what it seems. With vampires, werewolves, and imprinting what will Bella do? **

**Chapter 1 – The Return**

"Kids, dinner is ready," Sue called out. Charlie had called home before hand, while he was still at the station, claiming that he had exciting news to share with the family. He was however very tight lipped about the whole thing. Sue kept herself busy in preparation of a large family meal to keep her curious thoughts at bay.

The stomp of feet diverted her attention as her son Seth, a young man of fifteen years of age, entered the room.

"Hey mom," Seth said as he leaned down and kissed Sue on the forehead. "Everything smells amazing!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his empty stomach in appreciation of the selection of treats set out on the table.

"Not yet young man," Sue said, her hand slapping Seth's greedy one away from the food. "We are still waiting for Leah and Charlie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Seth grumbled as he slouched in his seat with a pout.

"Hey mom," a hard voice said from the staircase.

Sue looked up as she heard her daughter enter the room. "Hello sweetheart," she said softly as she reached out to hug Leah, who uncomfortably pulled away. Sue let out a sigh at her daughters discomfort at her small token of affection.

Seth and Leah. They were her most beautiful treasures. So similar on the outside, while completely different on the inside. Seth stood at a height of 6'2. His werewolf metabolism caused him to grow at an incredible rate, six inches in a matter of a month. He had deep chocolate colored eyes that always held a twinkle of mischief or kindness in them. Her sweet, baby boy; always so good to everyone, always so happy, and always so different from his sister.

Leah, her little girl still at the age of nineteen, who had gone through so much and had never truly gotten over it. Leah was a lover scorned. Her boyfriend of three years, Sam, had dumped her and imprinted on her cousin Emily. Leah never truly got over the betrayal between her closest cousin and the love of her life. When she went through the change did not help matters as well. As a werewolf under the alpha command of Sam and always sharing his mind with the stray thoughts of Emily never helped her.

Sue was shocked out of her musing as the front door slammed open and close. She smiled a softly as her husband came in.

"Hello all," Charlie said with a wide grin despite the rather tense atmosphere inside the house. He reached down and ruffled Seth's hair and patted Leah's shoulder. "Everything smells amazing dear," he added as he reached over and gave Sue a chaste kiss on the lips.

Sue blushed lightly at her husband's obvious cheerful mood. "Thank you dear," she added as she took her own seat at the table.

As they began to eat their dinner the only noise heard was the clank of their utensils on the plates. Seth lost his patience first, "So what's up?" he asked looking at Charlie for any clue of his happiness.

"Hmm," Charlie hummed as he looked up from his dinner plate, his eyes wide with innocence.

"Come on Dad," Seth said as he raised an eyebrow. "You look like you won the lottery or something. Oh my god, you did!" Seth exclaimed his excitement getting the best of him. "Can I have a car?"

Charlie laughed at Seth's wild imagination and his heart warmed at that name 'Dad'. While he was not biologically Seth and Leah's father, he would gladly take on that role. Sue and himself had married two years after her first husband Harry's death, but prior to that he knew Seth and Leah from their infant years and had been there for the good times and the bad times.

"Well I was talking with Renee today," Charlie started.

Leah's head shot up at the news. Renee was Charlie's first wife whom left him two years after their only child was born, taking little Bella with her. After the car accident that killed her father when she was five, and the wedding between her mother and Charlie when she was seven she had become very close with Charlie's daughter Bella. They were only a year apart and loved doing everything together. It was always a hard experience when the end of their summers together came and Bella would have to leave back to her mothers.

"Were you dear," Sue said conversationally, "And how are Renee and Bella doing?"

"Fine, fine," Charlie said distractedly. "Renee recently got married again …. To a baseball star, Phil Dawyer."

Leah wrinkled her nose at the name. She never liked Renee. Renee would always take her sister away from their family. Two months together was never enough for two girls as close as they were.

"It turns out that Bella came up with an idea that Renee was very interested in pursuing," Charlie began as his eyes sparkled with happiness. "Phil travels a lot with his job and Renee can't exactly go a lot what with Bella. Now that they are newlyweds Bella believes some alone time would be beneficial for the two of them."

Seth's eyes widened, was Charlie about to say what he thinks he's about to say. While Bella may be his step-sister he loved her just as much as a real sister, and felt just as protective over her. Leah always commented that he had a crush on their step-sister, and whilst he would always deny it, he was still a raging, hormonal, male werewolf. He knew when to appreciate the body of a beautiful woman.

"So Bella came up with the idea to move here," Charlie finally concluded. His eyes scanned the table taking in the family's expression, "What do you all think?"

"YES!" Seth yelled out.

Leah snorted as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Excited much?"

Seth had the decency to blush and look away mumbling something about family.

Sue laughed out loud at the children's antics and looked over at Charlie. His eyes shone with happiness and want. She knew that while he loved Seth and Leah like they were his own children, Bella really was his daughter. Plus, as Sue's eyes glanced over the empty chair at the table, their little make shift family was not complete without her second daughter.

Leah glanced over at Charlie. "Move here, on a more permanent level?" she asked trying hard to keep her tone indifferent but failing to do so as the excitement at the thought of her sister returning.

Charlie smiled at Leah and nodded. "She misses this place," Charlie said, "Says her heart keeps calling for home."

"Well Leah, you'd have to share your room," Sue commented lightly as she stood up and began to collect the plates.

"Oh its okay I don't mind," Leah exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair, one of her rare smiles gracing her face. She ran over and gave Sue a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed as she turned and raced upstairs already in a hurry to clear a space for Bella.

Charlie laughed as he stood up as well. "Well I guess we have it," he said, "Bella's moving in."

Seth grinned, "Wait till I tell the guys. Jake's got the hugest crush on her," he laughed. "See you later Dad, Mom," he called out as he raced for the front door. "Thanks! I'll be home soon."

Sue smiled as she saw the happiness radiating from her children. "This is a wonderful idea Charlie," she said lightly. "The family all together again."

Charlie reached over and kissed Sue as she was walking past him to the kitchen. "All together again," he said quietly as his eyes glazed over at the picture on the mantle next to him. It was from their wedding. Charlie and Sue with their arms together as Bella and Leah in their flower girl dresses and little Seth in his small tuxedo all stood together.

Seth raced out in human form to Sam and Emily's house in a hurry to let them know the good news. "GUESS WHAT?" he called out as soon as he reached the door.

Everyone raised their head to look over at Seth in surprise. The whole pack was collected in the den in a loud flurry of noise which died down at Seth's entrance.

"What's going on Seth?" Sam asked from his seat with Emily nestled comfortably on his lap. Seth glanced over at them in slightly annoyance. He loved Emily and respected Sam but the antagonism he felt towards them for hurting his sister as badly as they did was something he had not yet let go.

"So guess which sister of mine is moving back in," Seth said as she plopped down on the ground leaning against the wall.

"Sister?" Brady questioned.

"BELLA IS COMING BACK!" Jake yelled his eyes wide.

Seth with a permanent wide grin on his face nodded.

Noise immediately set off after the admission of the statement. Seth leaned back as he watched Brady and Collin confused over who Bella was, and how excited Jake was as he immediately began talking to anyone who would listen to him.

"Quiet," Sam called out from his perch. He in particular did not know who Bella was, except Charlie's pale faced daughter. "Does Charlie know what he is going to do about the wolf secret?" he couldn't help but ask. As his duty of alpha of the pack, the pack safety first and foremost came first.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "Come on Sam relax," he sighed. "I'm sure Charlie will figure it out, and probably tell her. She's trustworthy."

Paul leaned back in his seat not noticed by anyone and closed his eyes. Bella Swan. He remembered her from the last time she visited down at the reservation. It was three years ago, before all the werewolf drama. She was fifteen years old while he was sixteen. He couldn't help but be captivated by her beauty. He still remembered the first time he saw her.

_Flashback_

"_You can't catch me Jake," Bella called out as she turned and ran as fast as she could to the opposite end of the beach, her long mahogany colored hair flowing behind her._

_Paul and Jared were walking down the beach to the arcade when Bella ran straight into them. Paul quickly caught her, helping her regain her balance as she turned around and stared Paul in the eyes. _

_He was immediately captivated by her beautiful chocolate orbs. "Hey," he said his voice slightly husky._

"_Hi," she said her voice coming out as a sigh as she stared at him with an unreadable expression._

"_I'm Paul," he said, as he noticed he still held her and let go._

"_Bella," she breathed as she gave him a smile. _

_End Flashback_

Bella however was Black's girl. Everyone around the reservation knew about the long harboring feelings he had for the Chief's daughter. However that didn't stop Paul for falling hard for her that summer. At the end they even shared a kiss. The best kiss of his life. However, over the years they lost contact with one another and life had moved on.

As silly as it was he could not wait till Bella returned. There was a special place in his heart for his beautiful angel.

Jared jabbed Paul in the ribs, waking him from his musings. "Lusting after Swan Long?" Jared asked with a smirk on his lips.

Paul glared at Jared and pushed him back. "Leave me alone," he growled. While it was true that Paul was the most temperamental of the pack, just the thought of Bella calmed him down to soften his thoughts. He hoped she had not changed too drastically over the last three years, because he sure as hell had.

**So there was my first chapter. I know that Harry does not die from a car accident when his kids are that long, but it was what worked with my story line. I hope you guys liked my first chapter! I know the characters are different and Bella is being played up a lot but that's the way I like it. **

**I always felt that Bella should have been a stronger girl in New Moon, and embrace the family that the pack was willing to bring her into. So this is my alternative world where Bella is part of the pack family. **

**I hope you all liked my first chapter, and I will hopefully have the second one up soon. Please review and let me know your thoughts about it. Thanks everyone. **


	2. Welcome Home

**La Push Baby**

**By: Mark my Words**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers. My characters may be a little out of character.**

**Summary: Charlie and Sue are married. Bella is finally coming home to La Push to visit with her family, who all could not be happier! However, when the supernatural is involved nothing is as what it seems. With vampires, werewolves, and imprinting what will Bella do? **

**Chapter 2 – Welcome Home**

Renee watched with a sad expression as her only daughter closed her last suitcase. Her beautiful daughter, Isabella Swan, only eighteen years old but was far more mature for her age. "You don't have to go," she said quietly but unnecessarily. They both knew that Bella would not change her mind.

Bella glanced over at her mom and gave her a soft smile. "Oh I know mom," she said as she came over and sat down next to her.

"It's just that you know how much Phil and I love having you here with us. We're just going to be traveling a little before Phil gets signed and we can settle down somewhere again," Renee added in a hopeless attempt to convince her daughter to not move to the one place she had left behind.

"I know mom," Bella repeated again with a slight roll of her eyes. "It's just that …" she paused for a moment rethinking her words. "I miss them," she finally said, "I miss them all a lot."

"I guess I understand that," Renee said sourly. "I know it's very selfish that I want to keep you all to myself."

"Oh mom," Bella murmured giving her flighty mother a hug. "It's not selfish, it just means that you care, which I appreciate. The truth is I haven't seen dad in almost a year. And it's been much longer since I last saw Sue, Seth, and Leah."

Renee nodded absentmindedly as she began stroking her daughter's hair in a soothing gesture for either mother or daughter. Both were slightly nervous about change.

"I love living with you and Phil, but La Push …" Bella continued, "La Push is my home. I feel like I belong there."

Renee smiled, "We look so alike but could not be any more different could we, my little sweet pea," she stated more so than questioned.

It was true. Both mother and daughter had long mahogany colored hair. Renee's was cut short to her shoulder with layers, while Bella's flowed down her back to rest nicely mid-back. Both women had deep dark chocolate colored eyes. The main physical difference between the two of them was that while Renee had pale, albino white skin, Bella had a darker hue to it from her father's side of the family.

However, while Renee was immature, flighty, and dependent, Bella was mature, stable, and independent. Renee could never stay at one place too long. She felt suffocated at La Push and could not take the lifestyle that Charlie was offering to her. On the other hand, Bella longed for the reservation with its white beaches and abundance of greenery, the only place she truly felt at home in.

"You really want to do this don't you?" Renee whispered as she wiped a stray tear on Bella's cheek.

"I really do," Bella murmured.

"Then I guess there is nothing left to do but take you to the airport and wish you a safe trip," Renee said with a smile as she pulled away from Bella and gave her a hug.

Bella smiled widely as she tightened her arms around her mother. She understood the silent message between the two of them. While this was not their last goodbye, and while they would see each other again very soon, this would be the last time that Bella would be living with her mother.

For some unknown reason to Bella, her soul called for the reservation. A longing, an ache, she did not know how to fulfill.

Charlie was in a bundle of nerves as he stood at the Forks airport waiting. Sue sat calmly on the chairs reading a book, while Seth and Leah both sat perched both nervous for different reasons.

Seth kept staring at the overhead clock as if the more he looked at it the faster time will move. He could not wait to see his sister again. Hopefully things would change at his house. Leah's behavior always brought the entire mood of the home's atmosphere down. However, it was not only for that reason… The werewolf secret caused him to grin. Damn, was Bella in for a surprise.

Leah kept jumping up every time she saw brown hair and then sitting back down again at the false alarm. She felt like she was on pins and needles waiting and waiting just to be let down again. She wrung her hands together and closed her eyes for a moment. Bella, her little sister, she would admit that she used to be jealous of her. She was her opposite in almost every way. While she was loud, Bella was quiet, while she was aggressive, Bella was calm. However, no matter their differences they were the best of friends. She understood Bella when no one else could see her silent contemplation, and Bella calmed her down and made her think rationally when she was on the verge of going on a rampage.

"BELLA," Charlie called stirring the rest of the family out of their silent musings.

"Oh my god Dad," Bella said as she dropped her bags and ran the five steps to her father and for the first time in a year wrapped her arms around her.

Bella took in a shuddered breathe as she tried to hold back her tears. He even smelled the same; like rain and a musky scent from being outdoors a lot. "I missed you so much,: she whispered her head buried into the crook of his neck.

"I love you my little girl," Charlie murmured.

"Ahem," Sue said.

Blushing Bella pulled away and smiled when she saw the rest of her family. "Oh Sue," she said with a permanent grin on her face. "I missed you all," she said.

"Oh come here my dear," Sue said as she pulled her surrogate daughter into a hug. "I'm so glad you've come back home," she whispered into her ear.

Bella nodded as she pulled away and gently kissed Sue on the cheek. She turned around and saw Seth, or who she thought was Seth. While she had been greeting her dad and Sue, Seth had gone and picked up her suitcases for her.

Seth stood up and smirked at her. Bella let out a gasp as she craned her neck up to see his entire frame. "Oh my goodness," she breathed. "Seth? Is that you?"

"Been gone a long time Bella," Seth answered as she reached out and pulled her into a hug.

Bella giggled in response as she wrapped her arms around his middle giving him a squeeze. Her head just barely reached up to his neck, her small frame of 5'5 no match to his 6'2 height.

"Missed you sis," Seth said as he ruffled her hair.

Bella scoffed as she pulled away straightening her hair in the process. She turned to the last member of her family, her elder sister of one year, Leah. She racked her eyes on Leah's tall frame as well. Her beautiful black hair was cut into a bob at the chin. It was donned on in curls framing her face nicely. Her granite black eyes pierced through at her softening in a smile. Leah's signature freckles still looked the same sparkled around her nose. However, the most startling difference was her height, now at 5'11 it seemed, but also the great deal of sadness and a touch of anger in her eyes.

"Hello Leah," Bella said softly.

"Oh Bella," Leah said before the two of them met in the middle in a tight embrace.

No one was sure how long the two girl's stayed locked in their embrace in the middle of the airport. It could have been a few moments or several minutes. Charlie smiled in contentment. Finally, his family was all together again. He walked over to Sue and put his arm around her. Sue glanced up at him and smiled back.

"Come on all," Charlie finally said. "Let's go home."

"Home," Bella murmured, "That sounds so good right now."

"Seth just called me," Jake said as he glanced around at the rest of the pack. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, and himself had all convened into Charlie and Sue's home for Bella's 'Welcome Back Party'. "They'll be here in about five minutes," he said grinning.

Paul stood in the corner nursing a Coke in his hand. He couldn't believe the mass of nerves he was in, and all over a girl. However, he couldn't help the gut wrenching feeling that something big was about to happen; something that was going to change his world forever. He couldn't explain the feeling and had kept his thoughts to himself while phased. He would sound silly to anyone if they ever found out.

"Car's here," Embry said from the window. However the gesture was not necessary as all the wolves had technically heard the car approach almost a mile ago.

"Everyone quiet," Jacob hissed.

"The house looks great," Bella said from outside the house. "I can't believe how much everything looks the same," she said as she lagged behind taking in everything around her.

As she snapped out of her musings she quickly rushed up the steps after her family. She grabbed hold of the door knob and turned it when ….

"SURPRISE!"

Bella let out a small yelp of fright as she took a step back holding her heart trying to steady it's beating. "Oh my god," she said as laughter broke out.

"Oh my god," she said louder as her excitement overcame her.

"Welcome home sweet pea," Billy said as he rolled himself up towards Bella.

"Oh Uncle Billy," Bella said. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bells!" an excited voice called from the back.

Bella looked up to see the tall frame of who used to be her childhood friend. "Oh my god," she said as she unabashedly scanned her eyes over his body. Her once small childhood playmate now stood in front of her a man. A six foot tall, broad shouldered, muscular chest man. "Damn Jake," she murmured.

"I missed you so much!" she finally shrieked as she jumped into his arms.

Jacob easily caught her and spun her around laughing. "Missed you Bells," he said as she set her down looking her in the eye. Bella thought she saw a small frown flicker his face but it was gone so fast she wasn't sure if she imagined it or not. He bent down and pecked her forehead.

"You remember the gang right?" he asked as she gestured around the room.

"Of course I do," she said. "Damn you all got so big," Bella added laughing. "Embry," she said with a grin reaching over and hugging him.

Embry let out a chuckle as he reached down and ruffled her hair. "Maybe you just shrunk a little pipsqueak."

"Hey," Bella said with a mock insulted look on her face.

"Bellsy," an exasperated Quil finally let out, "What about me?" he asked with the famous puppy dog face.

"How could I ever forget you Quil," Bella said in mock horror as she hugged him tightly.

"Hello Bella," Jared said stepping forward, "I don't think you'd remember me," he said.

"Oh Jared," Bella said with a grin, "Of course I remember you. You don't forget the guy who knocked down an entire dessert cart to try and impress a girl!"

Jared had the decency to blush at the long ago memory as he nevertheless pulled Bella into a hug. "This is my girlfriend Kim," he added tugging the arm of a small blonde haired girl to his side.

"Hi Kim!" Bella said enthusiastically pulling her into a hug. "Sorry I'm just feeling the love again," she joked.

"Oh welcome back Bella," Kim said, "I know we'll be good friends."

Bella nodded in response before Jacob grabbed her hand again and pulled over to the two unfamiliar faces in the room. "This is Collin and Brady," he introduced.

"Hi nice to meet you both," Bella said as she hugged each of them.

"Hi Bella," Collin said shyly looking away.

Brady wolf whistled, "Damn, why didn't anyone tell me how hot she is," he said.

Bella let out a burst of new laughter that only continued when Jacob reached over and hit Brady over the head.

"Hello Bella," Emily said standing up to greet her somewhat family.

"Emily," Bella breathed out. Her emotions of love and laughter slightly dwindled as she saw the cause of her sister's anguish. However, that problem was one for another day. Today was her welcome back party. So instead of politely nodding at Emily, she reached over and gave her a hug.

"This is my fiancé my Sam," she introduced.

Bella raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment as she nodded at Emily. "Hello Sam," she said, "Nice to meet you."

Bella turned around looking at her family who had already begun eating, laughing, and conversing loudly. However, she knew that there was one more person left. The one person she couldn't shake out of her mind for almost four years.

As soon as she finished her thought a man made his way toward her. "Hello Bella," a deep voice said.

Bella looked up and met Paul's gaze head on. She felt a strange completeness fill her to the very core. It was like she saw fireworks sparking off around them. She felt a deep sensual twisting in the pit of her stomach as she tried to look away but to no avail.

Paul now finally understood his feeling all day. For that one moment when Bella looked up at him his entire world changed. He had just imprinted on Bella Swan.

"Oh Paul," Bella finally whispered before she threw herself into his arms. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

Paul's arms on their own accord wrapped around her and pulled her close to him, never wanting to let go.

**Hey guys. So here was my second chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know your thoughts on it. I want to set up more imprinting in the story so let me know what couples would fit. Thank you. **


	3. The Bonfire

**La Push Baby**

**By: mark my words**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers. My characters may be a little out of character.**

**Summary: Charlie and Sue are married. Bella is finally coming home to La Push to visit with her family, who all could not be happier! However, when the supernatural is involved nothing is as what it seems. With vampires, werewolves, and imprinting what will Bella do? **

**Chapter 3 – The Bonfire**

_Recap_

_Paul now finally understood his feeling all day. For that one moment when Bella looked up at him his entire world changed. He had just imprinted on Bella Swan._

"_Oh Paul," Bella finally whispered before she threw herself into his arms. "I missed you so much," she whispered._

_Paul's arms on their own accord wrapped around her and pulled her close to him, never wanting to let go._

_End Recap_

Paul looked up from Bella's shoulder to see the knowing looks from many faces of the pack. The only angry looking faces were Jacob's and Leah's.

He reluctantly pulled away, "I missed you Bells," he said as he reached up and pushed a strand of her hair behind her face.

Bella looked up and smiled back. "Aw, how sweet of you to say," she said shyly.

"Come on Bella," Leah interrupted and without giving Bella much of a choice pulled her away from Paul's embrace.

Bella felt the cloud in her head from being so close to Paul slightly disappear with the distance between them. She didn't understand what just happened, but Paul, my god Paul. He looked even better from that last summer she was here. She just wanted to climb on top of him and do some very naughty things.

A part of her was thankful for Leah who pulled her away before she had pulled Paul down to her height and kissed him for all that he was worth. And oh god was he worth it. However the other part of her was slightly angry for Leah pulling her away from her man.

Bella haltered in her thoughts … _her man_. She put a stop to her thoughts right there. She had just gotten to La Push, and she wasn't here to immediately hook up with Paul, or anyone else. She said it with so much conviction in her head that she almost believed herself. Almost, being the key word.

Bella allowed Leah to pull her outside to the BBQ they were hosting in her honor. She couldn't help but feel touched with how much all these people went for her, but she felt the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach of home.

A few hours later of mingling with Jacob and the rest of the gang, eating two hotdogs, which was nothing compared to the four or five that the boys and Leah were eating. Bella had pulled away for a little to let the entire evening catch up with her. She leaned back on the porch with her eyes closed as the soft breeze blew brushing her hair back and bringing with it the smell of the ocean.

"Hi doll," a deep voice said softly.

"Paul," she breathed as she opened her eyes.

He laughed as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. As if they had done this many times in the past, just at the moment his arm connected with her shoulder she leaned back into him. This truly was the feeling of home that she lacked whilst living with her mother. Some small part of her mind was asking her, was the feeling of home evoked from La Push, her family, or sitting here with Paul?

"I missed this place so much," Bella whispered.

"Yeah, it's small but home," Paul said as his fingers began gently stroking her hair.

"I missed you too, you know," Bella said with a smirk in her voice.

Paul felt his heart miss a beat. This damn imprint thing was turning him into a mushy boy.

Bella reached up and caressed his cheek. There was some sort of unseen force pulling her towards him. However, she knew that she had always been attracted physically to Paul that was clear from her summers here. This was different. She felt a deeper connection already forming between the two of them, and it was still her first day here.

Paul looked down when he felt her hand. She was sitting there so close to he and he needed to be closer to her. Without truly thinking things through he leaned down and kissed her.

Bella's lips parted in surprise but then the taste of Paul invaded her senses. His cologne was intoxicating her senses as they increased the butterflies in her stomach. Paul had a unique taste that left her wanting more. However all too soon he had pulled away.

"What?" Bella murmured as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Bella," Paul said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I mean you just got back home and I'm already …"

However Paul never got to finish as Bella pulled his head down to her level and kissed him to silence again. His eyes widened slightly at her actions, but what normal man would push away a beautiful girl who was kissing me.

Bella felt her eyes roll back in her head as Paul began to pepper kisses up and down her neck. She let out a small gasp as he pulled her onto his lap, having her practically straddling him. They were touching all over and for some reason it still wasn't enough.

Paul was now acting on pure instinct as he began to lick at the juncture of her neck. He felt his canines elongating as the need to mark her became strong.

"Ahem," a voice called out.

Paul glanced up from Bella's shoulder his eyes a dark yellow as he growled low in his throat at the interruption. It was Seth. He held up his hands in surrender as he backed away.

"Hey man, just came out to warn you guys," Seth said.

Bella took a deep breathe hiding her face behind Paul until she was sure the red color in her cheeks had died down. With as much grace and composure she could conjure up she stood up from Paul's lap clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Thanks Seth," she said.

Seth smirked as he caught Bella's eye. "No problem sis," he said with a wink. "Billy is about to start the legends and Charlie wanted you there," he said as he turned and walked away.

"Oh my god," Bella breathed as she leaned against the porch.

Paul used the time when Bella and Seth were talking to pull his wolf and his need to mate away from the surface. It wasn't wise to tie Bella to him without her knowing all the pieces. By the time his temper was reigned in, he realized he had another problem as he shifted uncomfortably.

"You okay doll?"

Bella glanced down. "A little shocked," she answered honestly. "I didn't expect anything like this when I came back." Paul's face began to fall before Bella continued, "But I'm not really sorry it did," she finished with a smile.

Paul felt a smile stretch on his face. "Come on," he said, "Let's go here the legends."

**At the Bonfire **

A half hour later Bella was sitting on a piece of driftwood with Paul on her right and Leah on her left, as Billy finished the legends about the protectors and their imprints.

"Now this bonfire was called to welcome back Bella to our La Push family," Billy said after a moment of silence.

Bella bit her lip as everyone turned to glance at her. She was slightly curious about the expressions of hope, anxiety, and fear she saw laced on everyone's face. She sat up a little straighter as Billy addressed her.

"Bella, the legends are all true."

Bella raised her eyebrow, "W-what?"

Charlie cleared his throat, "We wanted to tell you sooner rather than later. The boys here, they're the protectors as the legends say."

"So," Bella started, "You're telling me that all the guys here … are werewolves."

"Yes," Charlie said.

"Plus me," Leah quipped.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Is this some sort of joke?" she asked, "Because it's really not funny."

Charlie glanced around at the group. "Sweetheart the Cold Ones, or vampires, they are the ones that trigger the werewolf gene.

"Vampires? They're real too?"

Charlie glanced down feeling like this meeting was going downhill, "Yes they are."

"Maybe some proof?" Sue said speaking up for the first time. "I remember the first time we tell a lot of people about this that no one truly believes it till they see the actual wolf … in person."

Charlie sighed as he nodded in agreement; "Jake my boy will you …" he trailed off.

Jacob nodded sharply and jumped up. He gave Bella a wink as he passed by her and went for the woods. Bella let out a breath as she looked around. Charlie sat with Sue wrapper under his arms both looked anxious. Leah looked extremely nervous trying to judge Bella's reaction. Finally Bella looked up to see Paul who seemed to be looking everywhere but at her. When she finally caught his eye he looked at her and gave her an unsure smile.

Everyone's head turned towards the woods. Bella stood up and slowly turned to see a russet colored wolf slowly approach them. "Oh my god," she whispered. She felt her initial panic to see such a large creature subside to wonder and awe as she stared at Jacob. No one was trying to pull a fast one on her. Vampires and werewolves actually existed. It was mind blowing to her.

"This is so incredible," Bella finally said as she turned around to face the people gathered around the fire. "I can't believe this is all real."

There was a noticeable sigh of relief from everyone around the fire. Charlie got up and walked over to Bella as he put his arm around her and walked her back to the fire.

"Are you alright with all of this?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded. "I was just a little skeptical at first, but that," she trailed off as she turned around to the wolf that had just disappeared in the back, "was incredible."

"Sweetheart, there is another few things we need to tell you," Sue said as she gestured for Bella to rejoin them.

She turned around as Jacob came back and grabbed his hand giving him a wide smile, "That was amazing Jake," she whispered.

"Glad to see that you're taking this so well," he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Only the wolves heard the low growl of warning that emanated from Paul's chest. Jacob gave him a strange look but nevertheless slowly removed his arm. Sam caught Paul's eye and stared at him with a puzzled expression. Paul's eyes involuntarily moved to Bella and back again and Sam's eyes widened as he understood the silent message. He jerked his head back and Paul nodded. They would discuss this after the bonfire ended.

"There is also something called imprinting," Billy said. Bella nodded. She didn't recognize the word but was waiting patiently for Billy to explain further. "Imprinting is when a wolf looks into the eyes of another and feels a deep connection. Nothing else exists for one another except that person. Its two soul's recognition of one another. A wolf imprints on the woman destined to be their soul mate."

"That's so romantic," Bella breathed softly, but all of the wolves heard her.

"Romantic?" Leah interrupted.

"Oh, forgot super senses," Bella said with a laugh. Leah sent Bella a harsh, questioning look for her to explain. "I don't know, it just sounds like without all that trial and error of dating destiny just pinpoints you in the right direction. Sounds nice."

Leah scowled before she stood up and walked away.

"What did I say?" Bella asked looking at Jacob.

Jacob had rolled his eyes when Leah stood up and walked off but his expression softened as he looked down at Bella. "There are a few wolves here that have imprinted," he began, "There is Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire."

"Claire? Emily's four year old cousin Claire?" Bella interrupted as she turned around to look at Quil who had the decency to blush.

"Imprinting works in different ways," Sam explained. "For now Quil and Claire have a big brother sort of relationship. When she gets older their relationship with change."

"But the age gap?"

"Wolves do not age the same as humans do," Jacob said. "As long as you keep changing form than you age slower and from what we've noticed imprints might as well. It's all very strange and a lot of it is still unexplored territory as this is the first time we have ever had so many imprinted couples in a tribe."

"Bella," Charlie said, "There is another imprinted couple," he said uncomfortably.

"Who?" Bella asked before her eyes traveled and stopped at Sam and Emily. "Oh," she said as her eyes widened and then, "Oh no."

Bella quickly stood up, "Thank you," she said as she turned around to the people around the bonfire, "Thank you for telling me."

Charlie nodded before he nodded his head in the direction Leah had taken off in. Bella turned quickly and walked down the beach.

**So here is one more chapter. The bonfire and werewolf stories kind of took me awhile to write. Anyway I hope you guys like it.**

**Review.**


End file.
